


Tremulous

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Cody visits Obi-Wan with the intent of discussing mission reports, he instead however finds himself helping Obi-Wan recover from an emotional break down.





	Tremulous

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request, hope you enjoy!

\--thanks I was bored---

Just as the sun began to set on Courscant, Cody had finished up the last of his reports and found himself treading down the hallway of the Jedi Temple. It was late and many of the clones and Jedi had retreated to their bearings, despite that Cody thought it wise to meet with Obi-Wan and go over the mission’s statistics.  Obi-Wan was no stranger to staying up past hours and like Cody, he was most likely awake, diligently looking through his own reports and statistics.

Cody continued his journey down the corridor through the familiar pathway until he reached his general’s door.

He did not have to knock; after coming here many times in the late hours of the night, going over mission reports and strategies his company was expected, sometimes need Obi-Wan would tell him, usually hidden behind a smile.

“General Kenobi,” Cody slid open the door and stepped over the threshold, entering a dimly lit room. “I have the reports for…”

He stopped suddenly, looking ahead at the desk sitting on the other side of the room and the man in the chair in front of it. Obi-Wan normally sat straight with his back rarely slouched when he looked over his work, but that night, something was different. He was leaned forward, his chair pulled out a bit as his head rested in his hands. His shoulders and back both trembled lightly as if he was laughing or…

The first sob heard was quiet, and if Cody had not been listening well enough he could have missed it. The second sob however, and those following were louder yet not loud enough for a spectator outside to hear. Nonetheless, Cody heard it all. Every breathless and heart wrenching cry from his general.

He was not sure what to do, or if Obi-Wan had even noticed him. What could he do? He pondered turning around and leaving, as Obi-Wan had not yet noticed him. It would, after all save both of them the embarrassment. Yet, ignoring that thought, Cody took a deep breath and walked over toward where Obi-Wan was.

“General Kenobi,” He began, reaching the distressed jedi and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Obi-Wan gasped, obviously shocked at the sudden intrusion. He quickly stood, turned and faced Cody, making a quick effort to wipe the tears from his face.

“Commander Cody!” He croaked, forcing a smile upon his lips. “I didn’t expect you tonight! I’m assuming you want to go over some reports with me!” He made an effort to sound enthusiastic, to look refreshed but Cody was not fooled.

“Sir, I think you should sit down.” Cody suggested and again asked, “Is everything alright?”

 

Cody knew Obi-Wan wanted to lie, but his own emotions betrayed him. He opened his mouth to dismiss his commander’s worries, yet a tearful gasp is all that came out. He eventually fell into his chair, more distraught than earlier. “Forgive me, you’ve caught me at a bad time.” He confessed. “Perhaps another time?” The tears began to fall as the tremble in his voice grew stronger.

Cody frowned and knelt down in front of the chair,  so that he could look up to Obi-Wan, gazing at him.

The commander’s heart dropped at the pained expression on his general’s face, and the sheer sadness in his eyes. “Sir, what’s wrong?”

“I just…it’s easy to be strong on the battle field, in front of Anakin, Ahsoka and the others but….alone….” He let out a sob and to his surprise, Cody placed a hand upon his hand. Cody was no stranger to break downs after battle, he was after all a commander and he’d witnessed many of his men go past their breaking point. Yet he never expected this out of General Kenobi. He’d been strong for so long, never letting his emotions get in his way anything. Cody and so many people had idolized Obi-Wan as being invincible when it came to submitting to emotion, yet, appeared they were wrong. “There’s so much death and I don’t know when it will end. I want to protect my… _our_ men…but I can’t…to see so many dead, every day…that’s blood on _my_ hands….”

Obi-Wan began to tremble freely now, almost as if Cody was not in the room. He held his head in both his hands; his shoulder’s shaking and his sobs filling the room with emptiness.

Cody remained kneeling, unsure of what to do or say. He had by now , long forgotten the mission report, and regretted not coming to Obi-Wan’s office more simply to check on him and to see how the war affected him, because it didn’t seem like anyone ever did.

“Cody, I’m sorry you have to see me like this…” He spoke, muffled through tears.

“It’s alright general.” Cody reassured. His voice was soft and calming, causing Obi-Wan to look up. “I know this war is awful, and sometimes the fighting and the deaths seem pointless but…” He reached forward and took hold of Obi-Wan’s other hand. “We’ll get through this, together. This war will end, and we’ll get through it. No more fighting, no more death…I promise.”

Obi-Wan gazed at his commander, and for a second Cody saw a glimmer in his soft blue eyes. There was hope there, buried beneath the surface.

“I promise.” Cody repeated, not daring to loosen his grasp.

He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand a little tighter hoping to give him some comfort. Before Cody stood, he caught Obi-Wan’s soft blue eyes in his own, and could not bring himself to look away. Both held each other’s gaze not making a movement or a sound. After what felt like years, it was Cody who inched forward first, just close enough to brush his lips upon his general’s. The kiss was quick and chaste yet, it warranted a smile from Obi-Wan warming his heart  and allowing him to retain what little strength he had.

“Thank you Cody,” He croaked. “thank you.”

There was a silent exchange between the two, and the stern look from Cody gave Obi-Wan the assurance he needed. It was foolish he was aware, almost childish but at that moment he knew that everything would be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you're curious I'm open to star wars requests, just stop my tumblr blog ([maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)) and send an ask!


End file.
